Ten Things about
by eMMeD
Summary: The Next Generation! Yes, I know, extremely cliched topic, but I've been dying to do one. On the upside, I think my thoughts on them are original and it will help establish my next gen fanon! More of a K  than T, but better safe than sorry
1. Victoire Weasley

**A/N: Yeah, I know that I _should _be working on my other stories, but I had to write this. This is the first in a long series of ten things about the Next Gen. I know, another cliche by eMMeD! but I like these lists and it will help establish my fanon! So, R&R**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not JKR! Though I wish I had her mind.

* * *

**

**Victoire Weasley**

Her birthday is May 2nd, 2000, but she always celebrates it a month later because everyone is very depressed for a month after Hogwarts Remembrance Day. Her dad always tells her how "distracting her birth was during the memorial service.

Victoire gained the nickname Twa from her brother, Louis, when he was about a year and a half. It just stuck, and all her family calls her Twa… except for James who insists on Vicky. Bleh!

Twa looks like her mom with perfect blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and completely straight, white teeth, but her favorite physical trait is a small scar under her right eye that she got when she fell off of a balance beam at age five. It reminds her of her dad

Many people mistakenly say Twa's the oldest Next-Gen Weasley, but this is not true. Molly is six months older.

When Twa fell off the balance beam, she gained an irrational fear of heights. It gets so bad that, while at Hogwarts, Teddy and Molly take turns as her seeing-eye dogs, leading her through the corridors while her eyes were tightly shut.

Teddy, Twa, and Molly were inseparable until both Twa and Molly fell for Teddy the summer before their seventh year. Of course, Twa won, and the two friends were never the same again. Because all of the guys were mad that the "hot" Weasley was off the market and all the girls had always envied Twa and took this as a chance to side with Molly, Twa's last year at Hogwarts was very lonely.

Because of her fear of heights, Twa never was able to play Quidditch, but she did become a prefect in her sixth year (Molly was the one in fifth year). Nique (Dominique) always complains about how _good _Twa is.

In her fifth year, Twa with the help of Molly and Teddy starts a school newspaper, _The Pig's Head. _Professor McGonagall, who was still headmistress at the time, commends this threesome on their initiative.

Twa and Teddy elope shortly after Twa graduates from Hogwarts, nearly giving Grandmum Weasley a heart attack. They later have a big redo-wedding for the family. Molly does not attend.

Twa joins the Daily Prophet after college as a news reporter, and after Bernie Cuff's death, she becomes editor at age thirty.

**Favorite Uncle: **Charlie

**Favorite Aunt: **Ginny

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Quidditch Position: **None, she cannot even go to the games because of how high up the seats are

**Kids: **Andromeda "Anny" Nymphadora- 2023

Remus "Ross" Austin- 2024

* * *

So, how was it? Please review and tell me if you like it, cuz I do. The next chapter for this will take little to no time at all. I already have everyone but Lily and Al written for the direct family. I just have to type it up. Please Review!

eMMeD:)


	2. Dominique Weasley

**Chapter two! Anyways, I really would like some reviews... I got one last chapter and it was not exactly glowing... Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Apple or Harry Potter!

* * *

**

**Dominique Weasley**

Her birthday is September 2nd, one day puts Dominique in the same grade as her brother, Louis, and her cousins, James and Fred.

Dominique inherited the nickname "Nique" from Louis and Sonic from her fellow New Marauders. Sonic is a play on the muggle video game icon, and she is called this because her animagus form is a hedgehog. Some people also call her Dom, but she does not like that nickname too much.

Nique has naturally white-blonde hair, but she is always putting random streaks of color in her hair. Her favorite streaks to have are red and electric blue. She does not have her mum and sister's classical looks of beauty, tending towards the Weasley looks with a longer nose, brown eyes and freckles.

In Nique's mind, her greatest accomplishment was the invention of a Wizarding iPod. She minimized a WWN into a handheld form and synthesized it with muggle headphones. You will never see Nique without an "yPod" nearby.

Nique hates French. She will not even eat French toast. In her third year, Tyler Jones, an American exchange student, tells Nique that in America chips are called French fries. Nique will not eat them anymore.

Unlike her sister, Nique loves Quidditch. She plays beater from her third year on, but she never becomes captain.

Nique was actually scared that she and Twa would end up in the same house. The idea of being a Ravenclaw frightened Nique. It wasn't that she thought she was stupid, but she just did not want to be expected of. Twa would always come out on top.

Nique is drafted straight out of Hogwarts to The Chudley Cannons, much to her Uncle Ron's delight, as the third-string beater, but in two years' time, she becomes their star.

Nique falls in love with her captain, Dawson Woods, and they actually get married the year he retires in 2028.

Nique's career comes to a tragic end in 2031 when she is found with Powdered Dragon Claw in her possession. She is sentenced to half a year at Asphodel, the lesser Wizarding Prison.

**Favorite Uncle:** Ron

**Favorite Aunt: **Angelina

**House: **Gryffindor

**Quidditch Position: Beater**

**Kids:** Victor Evan- 2032

Gwenog Ginevra- 2033


	3. Louis Weasley

**A/N: Hey, yep I really did update that quickly! I'm really excited, cuz I actually found my original lists. I was only typing from memory, but now I have the real list!**

**Disclaimer: These are only my interpretations on JKR's Next Gen for Harry Potter, but they sure are fun to write!

* * *

**

**Louis Weasley**

His birthday is August 31, 2005. He was actually two months early.

For a long time Louis considered himself and accident, but Nique christened him a "Celebration Baby." Fleur wanted to stop with two girls, but, during their first night kid-free (courtesy of Grandmum Weasley) since Nique was born, she and Bill consumed a little too much firewhiskey and Louis was the result.

Like Nique, Louis is a marauder. His nickname is Screech because his animagus form is a screech owl.

Louis always had a stutter. When he was little, it was so bad that he could only pronounce single syllable words. That is how Twa and Nique gained their nicknames.

For his first three years at Hogwarts, Louis was teased for being a vela boy, but when fourth year hit, Louis found himself a chick-magnet. Now who's laughing?

Louis was made a prefect in his fifth year because Longbottom thought that it might keep the marauders in line. Simply put, Longbottom's plans failed epically.

Louis nearly failed out of Hogwarts because of his stuttering. He could not perform a majority of the incantations. So, the summer before his fifth year, his uncle Harry and aunt Hermione taught him nonverbal spells. Because of their help, Louis received 8 OWLs.

One of the most exciting days in Louis' life was when he realized his silvery blonde hair was darkening. He was 12 at the time, and now his hair is a nice dirty blonde.

Louis loves Quidditch, but he cannot play to save his life. Instead, Louis commentates. He loves commentating so much that he makes a profession out of it. He is the commentator for Puddlemere United.

Louis' first steady girlfriend was Vashti Thomas. They went out all their fifth year, but they broke up because Vashti moved to India. Louis did not meet the women he would marry until he was five years removed from Hogwarts. He married Catalina "Lina" Vance in the fall of 2030.

**Favorite Aunt: **Hermione

**Favorite Uncle: **Harry

**House: **Gryffindor

**Quidditch Position:** Commentator

**Kids:** Vance Sean- 2031

Dillon Michael- 2034

* * *

**Please Review!**

**eMMeD :)**


	4. Molly Weasley

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the late update. Its a mixture between fanfiction stupidity and my own laziness. Anyways, in answer to someone's question about Louis' impediment and job, I have a friend with a speech impediment and I have seen him give long speeches before. The way he does that is practice, and, if you've ever seen My Fair Lady you know about when he put marbles in her mouth. That technique was originally used to help a Greek actor with stuttering, if I remember correctly. He also does not start commentating until his sixth year, and his impediment had mellowed out by then.**

**Kay so this is Molly's chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**My final Disclaimer: I will never own anything that you recognize, whether JKR or otherwise.**

* * *

**Molly**

She is born November 17, 1999. Yes, this does, as stated earlier, make her the oldest of the Next Generation.

Most people don't know this, but Molly is not her first name. Her dad, who always felt guilty for Fred's death, somehow convinced Audrey that Fredrica will somehow fit a child made of their DNA, and it might have if that child had been Lucy and not her. For Molly, though, Fredrica is simply too… what's the right word… exotic, so she goes by her middle name, Molly, instead.

Molly looks like a female version of her Dad. She has stick-straight red hair, a long pointy nose, and large horn-rimmed glasses.

Molly is actually a really good Quidditch player, but she doesn't go out for the team so that Twa isn't alone during the games. Molly does eventually go out for the Quidditch team in her seventh year. The team unanimously votes her in as the new seeker, and Ravenclaw wins the cup for the first time in 30 years!

Molly is her father's pride and joy. She was a prefect, seeker, and straight O student. Her only regret was that Twa was made head girl.

Until the age of ten, everyone thought Molly was a squib. She had never shown any signs of magic. Well, that was until she accidently changed her dress (a gift from her maternal grandmum) from a gold to a forest green.

Molly was always afraid of failure. Her boggart, at least for the first fifteen years of her life takes the form of a large T paper.

After school, Molly becomes a muggle-books-for-wizards critic in Witch Weekly. Her word is one of the most respected in the Wizarding communion.

Molly is bitter towards Twa and Teddy for years. She does not even attend their wedding (the one done after the elopement) and basically cuts herself off from her family until age thirty. She even changes her pen name to Molly Heywood (her mum's maiden name).

At age thirty, Molly meets American muggle author Richard Shatner at a book signing for his novel The Witch of Sight. They immediately hit it off and got married a year later.

Favorite Aunt: Jennabeth (Mum's sister)

Favorite Uncle: Bill

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch Position: Seeker

Kids: Halley Jennabeth (2034)

* * *

**How was that? Okay next up is Lucy! Hope u liked this. Please Review!**

**eMMeD :)**


	5. Lucy Weasley

**A/N: If you have not figured it out, I am writing this in order of the first gen Weasleys birth order.**

* * *

**Lucy**

Her birthday is August 15, 2008. This makes her the youngest Next Generation kid and nearly ten years younger than Molly.

She idolizes her cousin Nique, The Chronicles of Narnia, and the muggle sport of skateboarding. You will barely ever see her without her board, bubblegum in her mouth, and her yPod.

Her hair is a choppy style, shoulder-length at its longest, with red and blue streaks in her dark brown hair. She wears thick-rimmed glasses only because she is legally blind without them.

Weasley blood is good for one thing, keeping you from expulsion. Lucy holds the record for most detentions of all time for a Weasley, a record held previously by the illustrious (and deceased) Fred Weasley, who beat his twin by one detention.

Lucy is a beater and hates being told that it is a man's position. She and Dom, who played side-by-side for three years, led Gryffindor to many victories and two cups!

Lucy hates chocolate. The only way chocolate is good is with peanut butter.

Lucy never made prefect, but in her seventh year she is made Quidditch Captain.

Lucy and Molly's relationship has always been strained. They have such a huge gap in age that they were never really close, but Lucy is barely 9 when Molly exiles herself from the family.

Lucy always liked the idea of being a Healer. So, when she announces that she is going to be one, no one is surprised. She works under the famous Healer, Merlin Gatsby for ten years, but she is then offered her own ward for the study of Obliviation.

Lucy marries last of all the Weasleys (being married on the last day of 2034). She met her husband, a Greek Healer named Hermes.

**Favorite Aunt:** Ginny

**Favorite Uncle:** Charlie

**House:** Gryffindor

**Quidditch Position:** Beater

**Kids:** Peter Eustis (2035)

Susan "Zan" Jill (2036)

Edmund "Ed" Diggory (2040)

**So... What do you think? Please keep reading and reviewing... I will actually have some art I made of the Next Gen on my DeviantArt page if you wanna check it out. My **


End file.
